


Recusant

by InfinitaStellae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood and Injury, I think we all know where this is heading, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitaStellae/pseuds/InfinitaStellae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few weeks since Saïx joined the Organization, he attempted in running away. More than once actually. Of course, Xemnas tires of this game of Cat and Mouse. Punishment is needed and a lesson needs to be learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recusant

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a thing for the Norts but then I played DDD and learned about the Recusants Sigil and now I'm in too deep.

How could he have agreed to this?

Maybe it was because he was too blinded by the sultry and poetic words that came from the silver haired man's mouth. 

He was always easily blinded. Even when he was Isa. It was always how he was led to some sort of predicament. One that he knew he couldn't escape from.

But damn did he try.

The amount of times Saïx had tried to run away and hide from the Superior had been one too many since he had first joined the Organization's ranks. It always ended up in the cold stone gaze as something equivalent to anger and exasperation flashing in Xemnas' amber irises.

The Superior had grown tired of chasing after him almost every day.

Perhaps a firmer hand was needed. He was done with simple glares.

"You called for me, Sir?" The Luna Diviner asked. His voice almost sounded hesitant. Xemnas could only smile at the reluctance in his voice. The two knew that the cerulean haired male couldn't feel anything that involved emotions.

It was a pretty damn good façade though.

"Indeed I did."

Saïx clenched his jaw as he watched his superior spin on his heels to face him. Something in the back of his mind told him to be cautious of this man but he ignored it.

If only he listened to it. It definitely was the last time he ever heard his conscience speak to him.

"You and I have had a few," Xemnas paused as he pondered for the right word. "Mishaps since you joined our ranks."

Saïx automatically knew what he was referring to.

"I- I sincerely apologize for the mishaps in the past." If only that could come from the heart.

Xemnas raised a hand. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed. Apologizing wasn't going to do much. It meant nothing to him. There was no sincerity in it anyway.

The Superior sauntered toward Saïx who stood as still as ever, jaw clenched tightly and hands balled into fists by his side. 

"I must say, Number VII I think I've been too kind to you lately."

Saïx furrowed his brows. The superior was now a mere arms length away from him.

Silence. The sound was deafening. Torture even. Who knew what went on in Xemnas' mind. It was what made the silence just as much a punishment as whatever idea was in his mind.

The low hum of an Ethereal Blades resonated from the superior's palms.

Saïx couldn't help but back away slowly. A string of pleads escaped his mouth continuously.

"Perhaps," Xemnas locked his gaze on the Luna Diviner. The fear that covered his face was quite amusing to him. "Perhaps this will teach you a lesson."

Saïx took a sharp intake of breath. "Superior, please. I promise I won't run away again. I swear." His words were frantic just like his shaking hands. For someone who couldn't feel fear, he certainly felt precarious.

Xemnas shook his head. "Promises will not change my decision."

How could he agree to this?

How could he agree to join such a group? Especially one led by this sadistic, nonchalant man who was about ready to traumatize and maim him just to teach him a lesson?

The next thing he knew, he saw a flash of white.

The burning sensation came quickly.

And yet, another flash of white appeared and the burning sensation grew even more. 

"As your flesh bears the sigil," Xemnas spoke, his baritone voice sent chills down the Luna Diviner's spine. He could feel the cold leather of the Superior's hand raise his chin ever so slightly.

He smirked, admiring his work. He could care less about the blood that stained his gloved hand.

"So your name be known as that of a recusant." He spoke slowly. Saïx hissed through his gritted teeth at the pain. With blood in his eyes, he couldn't see much but blurs of colors. He wanted to cry. But nothing came out.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Number VII." Those were the last words Saïx heard before beginning to lose consciousness. It was a lesson learned indeed though.


End file.
